Por mucho que me lo pidas
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: MARATON DC. Al no haber cura, Conan se va de Tokio, dejando a una devastada Ran. Pasaron años y él regresa a su lado al descubrir que termino en coma. Esta en M por descripcion de accidentes y por sangre


**Por mucho que me lo pidas, no puedo olvidarme de ti. **

En el hospital central de Beika, se podía ver a Eri Kisaki y Kogoro Mouri angustiados, el motivo fue que su hija, Ran Mouri, había sido víctima de un accidente de tránsito mientras volvía de la universidad.

La joven tenía 21 años, había pasado exactamente 2 años desde que la Organización está en prisión, ¿Pero donde está el joven Shinichi Kudo? El detective que lucho con el FBI y la CIA en contra de aquellos villanos, muy sencillo: En Los Ángeles.

Así es, está en Los Ángeles, ¿Por qué? Porque desde hace 5 años, al no poder encontrar una cura, decidió irse con sus padres jurando que jamás volvería y que empezaría una nueva vida como el chico Conan Edogawa y así, Ran podría olvidarlo y buscarse a otro, uno que verdaderamente lo merezca y que pueda estar a su lado sin hacerla llorar.

-Doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi hija? – Pregunto Eri.

-Corre peligro de entrar en coma – Sus padres hicieron que la madre casi se desmayará, pero Kogoro logró sujetarla a tiempo – Ahora se encuentra durmiendo. Pueden ir a verla

-Vamos Eri – El retirado detective durmiente ayudaba a su mujer a llevarla al cuarto de su hija. Cuando entraron, en efecto, estaba durmiendo – Tranquila, sabes que Ran es fuerte y saldrá de esto.

-Lo sé – Susurro – Gracias.

En la cama, estaba Ran durmiendo pacíficamente, o eso parecía, ya que por dentro estaba en una gran lucha entre la vida y la muerte. Y entre su batalla, la mente le hace recordar lo sucedido hace 2 años…Una carta, la última vez que vio a su amado y el inicio de su larga tristeza.

_Ran: _

_Perdóname por habértelo ocultado por tanto tiempo, la verdad es que no soy el niño Conan Edogawa que tú conoces, la verdad Ran es que soy Shinichi, la persona que tu le has derramado lágrimas, la persona que deseabas ver a tu lado y sin saber que en realidad ya lo estaba. Lo siento por haberte mentido tanto tiempo y por haberte alejado de la verdad cuando estabas cerca de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo…Para protegerte de las personas que me encogieron porque mis sentimientos por ti jamás soportarían el hecho de que te hagan daño por mi culpa. _

_¿Por qué te lo digo ahora? Porque ellos finalmente están bajo las rejas, finalmente acabe con ellos y les hice pagar por el daño que me causaron, porque por su culpa tuve que ver una y otra vez y sin poder decir algo, como tú llorabas y te entristecías por mi ausencia. ¿Por qué en una carta y no en persona? Porque en estos momentos, mientras estés leyendo la carta, ahora mismo estoy en un avión con rumbo a Los Ángeles. El motivo es que no hay cura, Ai Haibara, quien en realidad es Shiho Miyano, la creadora de la droga, murió durante la pelea y según he visto con los agentes del FBI, borraron todo dato sobre la APTX-4869 por lo que no me queda esperanza para volver a mi cuerpo…Y ya no tengo porque pedirte que sigas esperándome Ran, por eso me voy, para que dejes de verte y te olvides de mí, así podrás encontrar a alguien que si te merezca de verdad. _

_Shinichi Kudo. _

_Ran corría por Tokio desesperada mientras su mente lee hacía recordar una y otra ves cada palabra de aquella carta. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y sus mejillas húmedas, pero no le dio importancia y siguió corriendo, aún debía mantener aunque sea la más mínima esperanza de poder llegar antes de que el avión se vaya. Se detuvo unos segundos a tomar aire cuando estuvo ya dentro del aeropuerto, podía oír como su corazón le hacía sentir millones de sentimientos: Angustia, tristeza, dolor, etc. Al pensar en su amigo y amor de la infancia, dejo a un lado ese dolor en el abdomen por su carrera y comenzó a buscar la salida para Los Ángeles y al encontrarlos finalmente, ve como un moreno miraba los enormes ventanales seriamente. Al verlo, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, sus labios se secaron por el miedo de hablar y descubrir que su esperanza fue inútil, que su Shinichi ya no estuviera a su lado, eso hizo que unas pequeñas y pocas lágrimas volvieran a recorrer su rostro. _

_-Idiota – Murmuro – Eres un idiota Kudo. _

_-¿Heiji? – El mencionado voltea para ver a Ran – ¿Dónde está Shinichi? _

_-Lo siento Ran, intente convencerlo, pero es más terco que un burro – He índica a un avión blanco que estaba despegando – Allá va. _

_-No… Shinichi no… ¡No! – Corrió hacía la ventana y golpeo los cristales como si estuviera en un cuarto cerrado – ¡Shinichi! ¡Shinichi! – El llanto volvió a surgir de sus ojos mientras golpeaba desesperadamente, deseando que esto solo fuera un horrible sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaría en su cama y al ir a la escuela, vería a su amigo esperando por ella. Cuando su cuerpo fue rodeado por un abrazo de Hattori, se aferro en él y se desahogo en él toda su tristeza. _

_Todos los días, por dos meses, le escribía, queriendo saber cómo estaba y rogándole de que volviera, que lo necesitaba, con cada palabra que ella escribía sentía el puro dolor y sufrimiento por su ausencia e incluso derramaba unas lágrimas o escribiendo o en las noches, mientras se aferraba en el calor de sus sábanas. Pero Shinichi…Su amigo, la persona más importante para él, no le respondía a ninguna de sus cartas, el joven estaba decidido a no volver, a no causarle más penas a la karateka, sin darse cuenta que ella sentía eso y mucho más con solo su ausencia, que era la mujer más infeliz del mundo sin su compañía, aunque sea con solo molestarla. _

Y hasta el día de hoy, le escribía, pero no todos los días, sino una vez a la semana, eran cartas de 3 o 4 hojas y siempre pedía lo mismo, que regresará, aunque sea por un día, que deseaba con todo su corazón verlo y a pesar que él se empeñaba en no escribirle, ella seguía haciéndolo, con la pequeña esperanza de que accediera a sus ruegos y regrese a su lado, haciéndola nuevamente feliz.

Y ahora, estaba en esa cama, luchando por vivir porque no quería morir, su mente, alma y corazón le pedía no morir porque no podía irse del mundo de los vivos sin verlo, sin ver de nuevo su sonrisa, sus ojos, su inteligencia, las bromas pesadas que le hacía. Tenía que estar viva para poder volver a escribirle, para poder volver a rogarle, suplicarle de que vuelva.

En Osaka, Heiji Hattori estaba en su clase de kendo. Cuando venció a todos, fue a los vestidores a ducharse y cambiarse. Mientras caminaba para irse a su casa, recordó que Kazuha había decidido ir ayer a Tokio para ver a su amiga y ayudarla un poco en la casa porque estaba en semanas de exámenes. Lanzo un suspiro, a pesar de estos dos años, Ran seguía igual, a pesar que sonreía, sabía que eran sonrisas falsas, sonrisas que ocultaban su tristeza y agonía por culpa de su rival.

Hace dos años, en el aeropuerto, él le estaba exigiendo, convenciendo al detective del este de que estaba cometiendo una locura, que tenía que quedarse, que el irse solo le causaría mucho daño a Ran, pero él es muy terco, se negaba absolutamente a quedarse, que según él, quedarse solo la dañaría. En verdad le dieron ganas de pescarlo del cuello de la camisa y romperle la cara, hasta el día de hoy se sorprende por su autocontrol.

Cuando llego a su casa, se sorprende tanto al ver quien está frente a él que su bolso de kendo se le cae al suelo. Ante él tenía a un joven preadolescente de 11 años, sus ojos azules expresaban mucha madures por su edad, se veían apagados, triste, como si le faltara algo o alguien para que aquel brillo vuelva y estaban siendo protegidos por unas gafas, su cabello era liso y negro y de tez blanca. Vestía unos jeans azules claros, zapatillas blancas, pollera negra y encima una chaqueta verde que estaba desabrochada. A su lado estaba su equipaje, que consistía en un bolso verde y blanco de los Spirits.

-Hola Hattori.

-K-… ¡Kudo! – Exclamo sorprendido, jamás pensó que volvería a verlo cuando juro que jamás regresaría a Japón – ¡Hombre, que me has dejado shockeado!

-Que bienvenida – Con ironía.

-¡Espera! ¡Si estás aquí…!

-No Hattori, no he ido a Tokio, no puedo volver allá.

-¿Estás loco Kudo? ¡Debes ir! ¡Ran desea verte! ¡Ella finge sonrisas alegres, pero en realidad esta triste! ¡Ya no es como antes! ¡Esta peor de cuando le hacías creer que estabas de viaje!

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? No dejo de recibir cartas de ella, rogándome de que vuelva, pero… ¡No puedo ir Hattori! ¡No merezco ni siquiera estar a su lado!

-Hace dos años, cuando subiste al avión… Ran apareció, grito tu nombre y lloró como nunca antes mientras veía como el avión despegaba, nunca la habías visto como yo la vi Kudo, eso te lo puedo jurar.

-Ran – Murmuro Conan mientras pensaba en la chica y su sonrisa de ángel y en todas las cartas que guarda en su cajón, cartas que nunca paran de llegar, por más que quisiera, ella nunca dejaría de escribirle y por más que él quisiera volver a verla, el dolor que le causo y el hecho de que es 10 años menor que ella le impedía ir.

Para su alivio, oyó el móvil de Hattori, quien contesto sin dudarlo cuando vio que era Kazuha. Sea lo que sea que le haya dicho, vio como de una fracción de segundos, Heiji quedo con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y como se esforzaba por soltar un sonido o palabra.

-¿Qué ocurre Hattori? – Pero seguía shockeado – ¡Hattori!

-¡¿Cómo está eso de que Ran cayó en coma? – Logró hacerlo reaccionar, pero al oír aquella pregunta, sintió como su corazón se golpeaba con su pecho y como todo el mundo caía sobre él, ¿Ran en coma?

-¡Ran tuvo un accidente! ¡Estaba muy mal y el doctor había caído a la conclusión de que tarde o temprano Ran caería en Roma! ¡Creía que ella podría luchar, pero…Pero…! – No pudo seguir por las lágrimas.

-¡Tranquila Kazuha! ¡Iré para allá de inmediato! – Cuelga. Guarda su móvil y ve al preadolescente – ¿Y bien? ¿Iras o te quedaras sentado como el perro cobarde que has sido en estos dos años?

-Yo… – Agachando la cabeza, estaba claro que Ran era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, pero… No sabía en verdad que hacer.

-¡Kudo! – Le grito el moreno – ¡No tengo todo el día!

-¡Si no tienes todo el día entonces apresúrate que me atrasas!

-Eso me gusta oír – Con una sonrisa irónica.

Kazuha esperaba en la estación el regreso de su amigo de la infancia, quien ahora era su novio Heiji Hattori. Esperaba sentada en una de las bancas preocupada, aún no podía creerse que su mejor amiga estuviera tendida en una cama y en estado de coma. Es que es algo que jamás te esperarías de ella, tan energética, fuerte y muy buena persona…Ya no podía decir que era alegre porque ya no lo era, dejo de ser alegre, dejo de mostrar aquella hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba como Ángel, todo eso y más fueron reemplazados por sonrisas falsas y todo por aquel detective, solo podía decir que tenía suerte de que Eri y Kogoro nunca supieran la verdad o lo matarían con solo verlo. Había intentado todo para que su amiga se alegrara de verdad, salidas, charlas, compras, conocer gente nueva…Todo, pero nada, ella seguía pensando en él y lo demostraba con cada lágrima, con cada carta que escribía, con cada sonrisa triste, con todo.

Se levanta al oír como el tren de las 7:15 que viene desde Osaka había llegado y mezclándose con la masa de gente, buscaba con desesperación los ojos verdes y piel morena de su amigo y novio. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, las lágrimas por lo que está pasando a su amiga surgieron y corrió hacía el chico para abrazarlo.

-Tranquila Kazuha, Ran se va a recuperar – Tratando de calmarla.

-Es que no es justo, ella no se lo merecía… ¡Y el idiota de Kudo no está!

-¿Entonces que soy yo Toyama? – Oyó

-¿Eh? – Al separarse de su novio, ve al preadolescente de 11 años – ¡Kudo! – Sorprendida – ¡Pedazo de idiota! – Aún las saladas lágrimas corrían su rostro – ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

-¡Kazuha!

-Déjala Hattori, es mi culpa… Debí responderle sus cartas, solo las leía y las guardaba. Deseando que dejara de enviármelas.

-¡También debiste haber venido! ¡Ran-chan sufría día tras día! ¡Hubiera sido peor sino fuera porque tus padres tuvieron consideración y la llamaban para hablar de ti!

-Kazuha, respira hondo y dinos lo que paso.

-Bien, bien.

_Flash Back _

_Kazuha caminaba por las calles de Tokio, buscando a su amiga Ran Mouri. Finalmente la encontró, estaba sentada bajo un árbol, árbol que usaba ella y Shinichi cuando eran niños para jugar a las escondidas. Se entristeció por ella cuando la vio como Ran observaba el caer de las flores de cerezo con un semblante de absoluta tristeza y se sintió la mujer más egoísta del mundo porque ella era muy feliz con su relación con Heiji y su amiga Ran solo sufría, es más, cuando salían los 3 de viaje, ella notaba como Ran los observaba con nostalgia y como sus ojos se esforzaban por no llorar. La verdad es que ningún humano en la tierra podía entender por lo que ella está pasando y eso la dolía más porque no sabía cómo ayudarla, había hecho de todo, pero…Todo era inútil, ella seguía triste y pensando en su detective. _

_-¡Ran-chan! – La llamo mientras corría hacía ella. _

_-Ah, Kazuha-chan – Sonríe, nuevamente con esas sonrisas falsas –Summimasen, debimos juntarnos hace minutos._

_-Descuida – Tratando de calmar la situación – Ahora vayamos de compras, ¿Vale? _

_-Vale – Y ambas comenzaron a caminar pero la chica de coleta notó como Ran volvió a ver aquel árbol – Ran… _

_-Estoy bien, estoy bien – Sonríe, Kazuha se había acostumbrado a esas sonrisas tristes que ya no recordaba las verdaderas, las llena de alegría que podía calmar cualquier corazón triste. _

_-¿Cómo te fue en tu examen? _

_-Bien, estuve hasta la madrugada estudiando _

_-¿Hasta la madrugada?_

_-Sí, es que el examen era muy importante y debía estudiar bien, además, no tenía mucho sueño – Kazuha sabía que si no fuera porque Ran se compra correctores para ojeras, la del cabello moreno se le vería con claridad unas ojeras que probablemente le llegarían al suelo y todo por él. _

_-Kudo es un tonto – Susurro. _

_-¿Eh? _

_-¡Que Kudo es un tonto! ¡Irse así y dejarte en ese estado! ¡Y solo porque no había cura! ¡Es solo un egoísta que piensa solo en él!_

_-No es eso Kazuha – Una leve sonrisa dibujo sus labios, Kazuha se sorprende porque sabía que era una verdadera, no una máscara – Shinichi se fue porque creyó que no me merecía… Que a mi lado en ese estado solo me sentiría desdichada, pero… Él no puede ver… Que con solo su ausencia soy el doble de desdichada. Además… Yo no pierdo la esperanza de que escuchara mis ruegos y que regresará._

_-Ran-chan… -Susurro._

_-¡Es cierto! ¡Olvide algo en la universidad! – Da la vuelta y corre hacía el final de la cuadra para cruzar la calle. _

_-¡Espera Ran-chan! ¡Esta en rojo! – Pero era tarde, Ran no solo había cruzado, sino que su cuerpo sintió el impacto de un Mercedes rojo. Primero termino en el parabrisas y rodó hasta caer al suelo. Kazuha sentía que el mundo se había detenido mientras veía todo eso – ¡RAN-CHAN!_

_Fin flash Back. _

-Luego llego la policía con la ambulancia y… – Se interrumpe porque el vivo recuerdo la hacía mal y las mejillas las tenía húmedas por las lágrimas.

_Yo no pierdo la esperanza de que escuchara mis ruegos y que regresará _– Esa frase invadió la mente del pequeño detective, a pesar de todo, ella no perdía esperanza y en cambio él…

-Ran… – Susurro.

No quería detenerse a dejar el equipaje por lo que les tomo solo quince minutos llegar al hospital. Cada paso que daba, a Conan se le aceleraba el corazón y se sentía cada vez el hombre más egoísta y culpable del mundo, pensar que todo ese dolor que ha cargado Ran ha sido por su culpa, por solo pensar en él y en lo que él creía que era correcto. Durante todo este tiempo, cuando veía caminar a felices parejas, solo le hacía pensar en Ran y en lo felices que pudieron ser si no hubiera sido cotilla y si hubiera tenido más valor para confesarle sus sentimientos que esperar hasta ser un niño y que ella se lo diga de forma intencional. Si solo hubiera sido un poco más valiente, si solo…

El sonido que Heiji produjo tocando la puerta hizo que reaccionara. Entraron y vieron que el cuarto estaba vació, que el único ser vivo a parte de las plantas era la paciente, quien seguía durmiendo, dando leves señales de vida. Conan examino los cambio en ella en estos dos años y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, nuevamente lo pervertido lo invadía.

-No es tiempo para eso – Susurro.

-Kazuha, vamos a dejar a Kudo solo con Ran.

-¿Eh? Pero Heiji…

-Vamos – Se la lleva en el hombro como si fuera un saco y se la lleva, ignorando las quejas de su novia.

-Ran – Susurro el preadolescente mientras se quitaba los lentes y los depositaba sobre el velador – Ha pasado mucho tiempo – Tomando una de las manos de su ángel perdida – Lo siento… Lo siento mucho Ran – Sus ojos mostraban una absoluta tristeza, el ver así a su amiga de la infancia le partía el alma y deseaba hacer lo que fuera, incluso dar su vida si eso significaba que ella volviera al mundo de los vivos y ser la de antes – Por favor, regresa… Regresa Ran… – Besa su mano con dulzura – Te lo suplico, regresa y dame una oportunidad, te juro que esta vez… Me esforzare por volver a mi cuerpo, por ser de nuevo Shinichi Kudo y… Nunca dejarte sola.

_-Shin-chan, te llego carta de Ran. _

_-Gracias mamá – Recibiéndola. Cuando Yukiko se fue de su cuarto, abrió la carta no muy convencido y como todas las demás, se podía ver que algo húmedo se le había caído y nunca lograba saber lo que era. _

_Shinichi: _

_Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que no te estés metiendo en problemas allá que ahora eres un niño de 11 años y no es bueno que andes detrás de casos, aunque eso es difícil, después de todo eres un maniático de los misterios… Mi maniático de los misterios – Eso hizo que las mejillas de Conan se tiñan de rojo – En la universidad me va bien, tengo muchos amigos y ahora ando con los exámenes finales pero descuida que no dejare de escribirte… Aunque tú no quieras hacerlo. _

_Shinichi… Te lo suplico… Quiero que vuelvas, quiero tenerte a mi lado… Por favor, tú no debiste irte. Te lo suplico y ruego… Aunque sea solo para fastidiarme, aunque sea por un día, una hora o un minuto… Yo necesito verte y expresar todo lo que me está invadiendo durante todos estos años y lo que he sentido estos dos años… Tengo que decirte en persona que te amo y aunque uses estas indirectas para que me olvide de ti… No puedo hacerlo, jamás lo haré… Siempre estarás en mi corazón Shinichi… _

_Onegai… _

_Ran. _

-Ran, ahora soy yo el que te lo súplica, vuelve conmigo y te prometo, te juro… Que no me iré nunca más, regresaré a tu lado y juntos buscaremos la forma de que vuelva a ser Shinichi Kudo.

-Shinichi… – El cuarto se lleno por un leve susurro que era difícil de oír, pero el detective lo oyó con tanta claridad, que vio a la dueña de la voz, quien lentamente hacía presión de sus ojos para luego abrirlos.

_Lo último que recuerdo antes de caer a la oscuridad y a mis angustiados recuerdos fue como un vehículo de color rojo de impactaba hacía mí y en la fracción de segundo que termine en el parabrisas, vi como mi cuerpo comenzó a disparar sangre y cuando caí al suelo, vi como el rojo líquido corría por mi cuerpo e inundaba la calle, acompañado, después… Todo se volvió oscuro. Estaba atrapada en una oscuridad sin fin, ni siquiera podía irme o verme, me estaba desesperando cada vez más cuando sentí como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir descargas y eso producía que mi corazón latiera con todas sus fuerzas para luego… Silencio. _

_Los segundos me fueron largos y tormentosos hasta que luego fui espectadora en vivo de mis recuerdos con Shinichi Kudo… Nuestra infancia, pre adolescencia, adolescencia… Cuando lo tenía conmigo como Conan sin darme cuenta, hubo veces que lo descubría, pero él me alejaba nuevamente de la verdad… Solo por mí, solo por protegerme… Eso me hizo mal, pero a la vez muy feliz porque era querida por él, querida por la persona que más amaba en el mundo… Y para finalizar… Tuve que ver nuevamente el día que se marcho y llore como nunca antes en los brazos de mi buen amigo Hattori… _

_Ese fue el inicio de mi agonía. _

_A lo mejor no podía ver ni escuchar, pero si podía sentir ya que cuando creí que todo en mí estaba perdido y decidí caer en el sueño eterno, sentí algo en mi mano. Era una sensación cálida y relajante, algo que me era familiar, pero no podía recordar muy bien de donde sentí esa calidez antes y luego oí una voz que no podía distinguir bien quien era porque parecía como si hablara muy rápido para no ser escuchado o identificado. Me quede pensando de quien podía ser el causante de aquella calidez y el dueño de aquella confundida voz hasta que como la velocidad de la luz, pude finalmente reconocer ese calor, no lo sentía de hace dos años, pero sabía que solo él podía dárselo, él y solo él…La persona que ha estado esperando hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Quise gritar su nombre, pero la voz no me salía y en eso escuche lo que más deseaba oír de él: "Vuelve conmigo y te prometo, te juro… Que no me iré nunca más…" Como esas eran las palabras que más deseaba oír, no le preste mucha importancia a lo que había dicho después, solo le importaba que él estaba ahí, a su lado y le rogaba que regresará, que la necesitaba y lo más importante…Le juro que se quedaría con ella, que no se iría. _

_Creo que cerré mis ojos y susurre su nombre, susurre "Shinichi…" y cuando abrí mis ojos, la luz del día me cegó… Finalmente salí de la oscuridad. _

-Shinichi… – Susurro nuevamente la chica cuando su cansada mirada azulada se cruzo con la del chico de 11 años – ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿No estoy soñando?

-Ran – El pequeño no cabía de la felicidad al ver a su ángel despierta – Tranquila, estoy contigo. No es ningún sueño.

La chica no pudo evitar que las lágrimas invadieran su rostro de nuevo, pero esta vez era de felicidad. Tenía que abrazarlo y sentir que no era un sueño, que en verdad él estaba con ella, pero el gran dolor que invadía su cuerpo se lo impedía – No te iras, ¿Verdad? – Tomando con firmeza su mano – No volverás a dejarme sola… ¿No es así?

-Te lo prometí y jure – Besando con delicadeza su mano – Iré por los doctores y una vez que salgas de aquí, juntos buscaremos la cura de la droga.

-He esperado el momento para decírtelo por primera vez en cara… Te amo Shinichi.

Una semana ha pasado y durante ese tiempo Ran ha estado en el hospital, en estado de recuperación, todos los días sus padres, Sonoko, los de Osaka y él, su persona amada, iban a visitarla todos los días y finalmente, cuando la semana termino, Ran pudo salir del hospital.

-¡Pues a celebrar que Ran se haya mejorado! – Gritaron unas energéticas y emocionadas Sonoko y Kazuha.

-Deja de gritar Kazuha, que te van a tomar por loca.

-¡Pero Heiji…!

-Pero nada loca.

-Vamos, vamos parejita 2, no se pelen

-¿Parejita 2? – Pregunto Conan.

-Claro Kudo, después de todo, tú y Ran son la parejita 1, la principal – Divertida.

-¡Sonoko! – Regaño su amiga avergonzada.

-¿Eh? – Exclamaron, ella, Kazuha y Heiji. No podían creerse lo que veía, ¡Ran estaba volviendo a la normalidad! ¡Y con solo por la presencia del chico!

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-Vamos a celebrar – Dijeron sus amigas mientras "La hacían su prisionera" y se la llevaban por la ciudad, ignorando sus quejas.

-Ran está volviendo a ser la de siempre – Soltó Hattori – Y solo porque un idiota volvió.

Conan sólo lo vio molesto, no le contradijo lo que decía porque tenía razón, la tristeza de Ran fue todo a causa suya por lo que se alegraba verla radiante como siempre.

Eran las 3 menos 10 de la madrugada. Conan y Ran estaban en el cuarto que el profesor uso para guardar las cosas de Shiho al morir, pero la joven estaba durmiendo en un sillón y siendo cubierta por la chaqueta de del chico porque anoche no había dormido bien por la emoción de ayudar al detective para que recuperé su cuerpo.

Conan sentía como su corazón aceleraba a cada página de cada cuaderno que cambiaba o cuando revisaba los disquetes de la fallecida científica, pero no encontró nada que pudiera ayudarlo, ni siquiera una carta de último minuto. Lanzo un gran suspiro, esto si que era difícil y cuando decidió dejarlo todo por hoy, oye como un móvil sonaba y ve como la dueña despierta por eso.

-Me quede dormida – Susurro mientras lanza un suspiro.

-Será mejor que respondas pronto Ran.

-Hai, hai. ¿Ahora te crees mi padre?

-Por suerte, no lo soy.

-Gracioso – Contesta – ¿Diga?

-Desde mi punto de vista… Se ven muy lindos juntos – Oyó de respuesta.

-¿Quién eres?

-A secret makes a woman, woman.

-¡Dámelo Ran! – Arrebatándoselo – ¡Vermouth!

-Hello Silver Bullet

-¿Qué haces fuera de las rejas?

-Pues la buena conducta más el dinero necesario hace muchos milagros – Explico cómo lo más normal del mundo – Y repito, se ven muy bien juntos.

-¿Nos estas espiando?

-Quien sabe – Ante esa respuesta, Conan abrió la ventana y busco desesperadamente la silueta de la rubia.

-¿Me buscabas? – Ambos ven hacía la puerta y ven a una de las miembros de la Organización, Chris Vinyard, mejor conocida como Vermouth. Estaba con su característica sonrisa, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-¡No te alejes de mí Ran! – Grito el pequeño mientras se ponía como su escudo.

-How nice, but… I'm not coming to kill you.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces...?

-You wanted this, No?

-Eso es...-Susurro el detective al ver que la criminal tenía en sus manos un negro estuche.

-Cuando borraron los datos de la APTX-4869 para que no cayeran en manos del FBI, logre tomar esto antes de que la destruyeran.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

-Because I can't never Hill you Silver Bullet, trust me.

-¿Por qué? – Susurro Ran, estaba confundida de que alguien como ella los ayude.

-You saved my life – Y les lanza el estuche a la chica – See you Angel, Silver Bullet – Se va.

-¿Qué haremos Shinichi? – Poniéndose a su nivel.

-Solo hay una, lo mejor será que el profesor lo analice, asegurarse de que no haya peligro.

-De acuerdo – No podía evitar sentirse emocionada, si en verdad era la cura… Volvería a ver a Shinichi en su cuerpo… Estarían juntos de nuevo.

-Les he pagado lo que les debía – Susurro la rubia criminal mientras se subía a su moto y se larga de ahí.

Conan estaba en la casa del profesor, Ran había quedado con su madre para ir de compras, habían pasado dos días y el profesor Agasa aún seguía analizando la droga. Sentía que cada minuto que pasaban, eran en realidad años… ¿Hasta cuando debía seguir esperando?

-¡Profesor! ¡Lleva en eso dos días!

-¡Recuerda lo que te dije Shinichi! ¡Debes tener paciencia! – Gritaba desde el laboratorio.

-Sí, sí… – Suspiro, ¿Qué tan difícil es analizar una simple pastilla de colores blancos y verdes?

-Vaya, vaya – Susurraba el profesor mientras trabajaba – Primero se negaba a buscar una cura y ahora que tiene una posibilidad, esta más impaciente que un niño de 4 años – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

En cambio, Ran estaba comprando con su madre Eri Kisaki, quien no había pasado por alto la felicidad de su hija, como también sus sonrojos al imaginarse con cualquier prenda que miraba.

-Ran… ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-¿Se me nota mucho? – Avergonzada.

-A leguas hija. ¿Qué ocurre?

-No te lo puedo decir mamá por lo que tendrás que esperar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿Encontraste algo que te guste?

-Sí – Le muestra lo elegido – ¿Esta bien?

-Esta bien… Ran…

-¿Dime?

-Me alegra mucho… Que vuelvas a ser la de siempre… He estado muy preocupada por ti.

-Oka-san… – Sonríe – Ya todo es como antes, así que no te preocupes.

-Pues vamos a comprar y después iremos a comer un pastel.

-Hai – Sonríe.

Después de una tarde agradable con su madre, Ran caminaba de vuelta a la residencia Mouri. Al llegar, saludo a su padre, quien estaba en su antigua oficina de detective viendo a Yoko como siempre, y luego subió de nuevo las escaleras para luego encerrarse en su cuarto. Al tirarse en la cama, ve sobre su escritorio una llave y un sobre blanco sin remitente ni destinatario y llena de curiosidad, lo habré.

_Te devuelvo la llave de tu casa de cuando vivía contigo y aprovechando, te escribo para invitarte a mi casa a cenar esta noche, como es elegante, ponte tu mejor vestido y… No te preocupes, yo iré por ti. _

_Shinichi Kudo. _

Estaba realmente confundida ante esas palabras, pero no quiso pensar mucho en el asunto decidió prepararse ya y ya tenía una idea de que ponerse: Un vestido que compró con su madre hace unas horas. Y no tardo en colocárselo. Era un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y era con volados, ajustado desde la cintura para arriba y con un escote en U, mostrando parte de su pecho. Se puso tacones del mismo color y se recogió el cabello en un tomate, dejando algunos mechones libres para que rozaran con sensualidad su rostro y hombros. Había terminado de ponerse unos aretes y colonia cuando tocaban a la puerta, salió de su cuarto e ignorando a su padre, se acerca a la puerta. Pero cuando la abre, quedo tan sorprendida de lo que veía al otro lado que tuvo que sostenerse firmemente del pomo porque juraba que iba a desmayarse por la impresión.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Siempre tan amable señor Mouri – Se quejo – ¿Y a ti que te pasa Ran? ¿Se comieron tu lengua? – Pregunto divertido.

-Shin-Shinichi… – Soltó al fin, tenía ante ella a Shinichi Kudo, no a Conan Edogawa. No pudo contenerse más y no solo las lágrimas de la felicidad la invadieron, sino que abrazo al joven sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Tranquila Ran… – Acariciando sus cabellos en un intento de calmarla.

-Cierto, lo siento… – Voltea para ver a su atónico padre – Nos vemos papá, tengo cita con Shinichi – Y ambos jóvenes de 21 años se van.

No pensaban en la vergüenza por lo que no tuvieron ningún problema en ir a la casa del detective de la mano y disfrutando de cada momento. Como el viento estaba muy helado y con el pequeño abrigo que Ran se puso no era suficiente, Shinichi, como todo un caballero (¡Que guachi de chico!) Protegió a su ángel con una chaqueta que llevaba encima. Llegaron a su destino, el chico abrió las rejas y las puertas, dejándole el paso a su amiga. Mientras Ran dejaba los abrigos, Shinichi le pidió que esperara ahí hasta que terminará con una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿No me digas que cocinaste tú?

-Muchas gracias. Pero no cocine, contrate a un chef italiano.

-¿Contrataste a un chef italiano? ¿Y de donde sacaste el dinero?

-¿Se te olvida que soy hijo del Barón y de la Baronesa?

-Pero Shinichi…

-Además… Haría lo que fuera por ti mi dulce ángel – Besando su mano (N/A: No aquí, me da un infarto de la emoción) – Ya que nada compara el gran dolor que te hice pasar.

-Shinichi… – Sonrojada como nunca, ella entendía que solo quería disculparse por el daño que le hizo, hacer algo por el tiempo perdido – Tú no tienes la culpa Shinichi – Susurró, tratando de calmar el angustiado corazón del chico.

-Claro que si Ran, por mí, tú te lo has pasado llorando y sufriendo… Incluso mucho más en todo este tiempo.

-Es verdad Shinichi, pero yo comprendí que hacías todo por protegerme, ¿Cómo podría enojarme por eso? – Sonriéndole, en verdad que Ran se merecía el apodo "Ángel" – Además… Me alegra mucho tenerte conmigo de nuevo… Te amo Shinichi.

El muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules no lo contuvo más y la abrazo, atrayendo aquel frágil, pero fuerte cuerpo a su pecho, rodeando las caderas del ángel con sus brazos y sintiendo la frescura de aquellos cabellos morenos. Ran se había sorprendido un poco, pero luego sonríe levemente para luego corresponderle el abrazo y aferrándose del pecho del chico.

-Te amo Ran… – A la chica le corrió una lágrima de la emoción, por escuchar finalmente aquellas simples y fuertes palabras – Y no quiero hacerte llorar nunca más…

-Seguirás haciéndome llorar Shinichi – Sin dejar su leve sonrisa – Pero de la felicidad por tenerte a mi lado – Le aseguro.

El chico la aparto solo un poco, pero la seguía manteniendo en su pecho, tomó con gentileza su mentón y finalmente probo aquellos dulces labios, sintiendo aquel néctar que solo ella podía darle y viceversa. Al principio fue suave y dulce para luego pasar a intenso y apasionado, pasando luego al juego de las caricias, de los mordiscos y de los gemidos.

Al principio sufrieron por no atreverse a confesarse por el miedo, luego sufrieron por estar cerca y a la vez lejos para luego sufrir por estar en verdad lejos y porque por un momento creyeron que no podían estar juntos como más deseaban, pero descubrieron y aprendieron que el sufrimiento es una etapa, es un paso para el amor y las promesas de que nunca más se separarían, que si aguantaban el sufrimiento, el destino y su puro amor los recompensarían por cada puñalada y lágrima.

**Fin.**


End file.
